1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a putter, and more particularly to a putter head having features which aid a golfer in setting up and executing a putt.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the popularity of golf has increased, which in turn has led to an increase in the number of novice players entering the sport as well as veteran players wishing to improve their game. In many instances, putting is a troublesome area for these players.
Successful putting requires striking a golf ball in such a way that it will travel along a path that leads to the cup. In order to execute a good putt, a player must properly setup and aim the putter, and then execute a consistent putting stroke. To setup a putt, a player will choose the path along which he or she wishes the ball to be directed. Next, the player positions him or herself in correct relation to the golf ball (usually facing perpendicular to the intended path of the ball). During the execution of a putt, the golf ball is struck to direct the ball, at least initially, along a path perpendicular to the putter face, when the putter face is viewed from above.
Striking the ball when the putter face is misaligned with the intended ball path or when the putter bottom is not level with the putting surface often causes putts to be missed. During setup, a player can best judge whether the face of the putter is in alignment with the intended path if his or her line of sight is directly (vertically) above the putter head and ball. If the putter face is perpendicular to the intended direction of travel of the golf ball the player is assured that a forward stroke of the putter at that orientation will direct the ball in the intended direction.
As mentioned above, consistency of a putter stroke is another very important factor in putting. In many instances, during the forward stroke, the putter head encounters grass or even the putting surface which reduces the forward momentum of the putter. This results in an inconsistent or jerky stroke and ultimately a missed putt.
Several putter types have been conceived in recent years to combat the above mentioned putting problems. U.S. Design Patent 291,464 and U.S. Design Patent Application 29/090,058 disclose two examples, however, both designs have proved to be ineffective.
Design Patent 291,464 and Design application 29/090,058 are directed to putter heads which have an aperture in a cental portion and alignment rails on a bottom thereof. Because the walls defining the aperture are tall and of the same height, only a small amount of light enters the slot, thereby making the rails clearly viewable over at limited range of angles. Furthermore, the rails are rounded and thus do not impart horizontal stability to the putter head when resting on the putting surface.
There is therefore a need for an improved putter head which aids a golfer in setting up and aiming a golf putt and further which helps prevent inconsistent putter strokes due to interference with grass or the like.